Crimson Ethics
by pivot4469
Summary: Tail's just mysteriously vanishes into thin air, as Sonic, Amy, and a few others they come across try and help to uncover the reason behind the foxes disappearance.


**I**t was just one of those normal days, nothing of any real interest going on. The white clouds slowly gliding across the blue sky, the golden sun slowly starting to move down toward the Horizon, while its powerful rays glaring through Sonic's open window started to dim. Sonic had been up since 7:30 in the morning, from a night without much sleep at all, and with nothing to do with all his extra energy, not to mention nobody around, he stared to get fairly bored and needed something to do with all his free time. He wasn't really the kind of guy to be away from everyone. He'd always been the person who'd like to hang out with his friends. So as a result, he decided to call up his childhood friend, who was like family to him. Walking over to the Wireless phone that was resting on a small circular table next to the couch, Sonic picked it up and started dialing tail's number.

Sonic then let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, leaning back relaxing with the phone to his ear. First he heard the dial-tone. Then the ringing, hoping that tails would pick up. Tail's always picked up Sonic's calls, due to the caller id so he was pretty much expecting a response. However, with in about 7 rings of the dial tone, the phone automatically went to tail's voice mail. "Hey, it's me tails. Leave your name and number at the beep, and I'll get right back to you as soon as i can." This, didn't really surprise sonic in the least, since tails is always doing something involving technology. So it's obvious he'd be very busy with some sorta project he came up with in the middle of the night. Sonic didn't hear the beep as he hung up, deciding not to bother with the phone, resting it back in the Charger/holder. "Well, i guess that I'll head over to tail's shop and see what's up." Sonic had said this to himself as he then hopped up off the couch, and grabbed the remote turning off his 42 inch, Flat screen Tv. He had already seen all the important news, and began walking down the narrow hall to his bedroom.

He walked down the hall, one foot moving in front of the other as he slowly reached his room, taking a left turn as he rested his hand on the doorway. He then proceeded to walk in, making another left turn and walked into his walk-in closet, flipping on the light switch to look at his Attire of outfits. "Hmm...i wonder what i should wear today?" Sonic said to himself disgustedly. He had gotten tired of the bland feeling from wearing nothing but Sneakers and gloves, so he decided to mix it up today. He looked over his shoulder and saw a Royal blue leather jacket, that really caught his eye. "Oh hey, this is one of my favorite jackets! Still in mint condition too." He said now abit interested as he walked over and took it off the hanger. He automatically decided he was going to wear this and looked around for some pants to go with it, since there wasn't really a point to wearing a Jacket if you're not going to have pants of any kind to go along with it. He looked around and grabbed a black undershirt, putting it on his body, then the jacket for a nice touch, looking around for some jeans or shorts to wear. He shrugged grabbing some dark blue slacks, adjusting his clothes and making sure the jacket was open to revel the black under shirt as it covered his jeans front waistline, and the jacket covered the side's and back of the shirt.

"Some nice black or blue sneakers, would go great with this right now." Sonic thought as he then looked under the shelf's of clothes on the floor. The closet had three layers of shelf's. The top had hat's, Goggles, and head accessory's. The middle had Shirts, undershirts, tank-tops, jackets, T-shirts and anything that goes on the upper body. The lower shelf had Jeans, shorts and underwear. Then under the last shelf, on the floor was rows of boxes. Sonic squatted down, reaching for a Black box. He slid it out from under the shelf and and curled his fingers under the Square shaped lid, opening the box to reveal his Shiny black sneakers with red bottoms. These where his secondary pair of sneakers, he'd like to wear every once in a while. He closed the box lid and slid it back under the shelf as he stood up, slowly stepping into his sneakers to make sure he didn't mess them up.

He fixed the collar on his jacket, adjusting it so it wasn't uncomfortable. Sonic then walked out the closet, flicking off the light switch on the way out as he grabbed a a belt off the dresser near his bed, putting it on as he walked toward the room door making his way into the hallway. He was now fully dressed as he got to the end of the hall, feeling like he shouldn't wear anything on his head today. Getting into the living room, he had already turned off everything. So he walked to the front door, grabbing his Keys, Wallet, Mp3 player and a headset of white astros with blue stripes off the Stand near the front door. He walked outside closing the door behind him and turned around, putting the key in the hole turning it to the right locking the door.

Sonic walked down the steps of his front patio, going down the sidewalk putting the Mp3 player in his pocket while he made his way down the street and worked on his astros putting them around his neck. As he kept walking he got to a street corner, and stopped as cars that where sitting there, frozen traffic starting to move again as the light on the post Sonic was standing next to turned green. As the cars drove, and the street cleared he continued walking to the other side of the street, passing by a famous Mobian cafe that sold High quality Caffeine, many kinds of Donuts, had Free wifi and sold a few other foods. Sitting by one of the windows of said cafe was Amy, eating a Donut from a medium box full of them, that was on the table she was sitting at. As she took a bite out of it she noticed a slow moving blue blur at the corner of her eye, and since nobody else she knew was blue she automatically knew who it was.

Getting out of her seat quickly and closing the box of donuts, as she took it by the handle on the lid, Amy ran out the cafe and walked up beside sonic looking at him, seeming happy to see him. However, Amy wasn't wearing her usual attire today either. She had on some long black distressed jeans, with a Grey tank top that hugged the top of her body, grey gloves to match the tank top, and some black sneakers to match her jeans. She had already paid for the Donut pack, as she ordered them so it was taken care of. She tried starting a conversation with him, since a couple years ago, he used to run if she got near him and the fact he was acting so different made her very happy inside mainly because this made her feel as if he was accepting her for once.

"So...Sonic, what's going on?" She said as a warm smile started to form on her face.

"Well, i called Tails, and he didn't pick up so im headed over to his workshop to see what's going on." He stated in reply.

"Yeah, hes always inviting something, so you can't really be all that sure what's up." She said back as she walked with him.

Sonic had actually matured quite abit over the years and as he grew up his personality and even mentality changed along with his body too. By now, at this time in his life Sonic had gotten abit less cocky and arrogant, but instead got more kind, calm, considerate of those around him and even what they thought. He gained more patience as well, thus being the reason why he was able to actually be around Amy and talk to her without wanting to run away. Amy looked at him, opening the donut box smiling, wondering if he'd actually like them. She knew Sonic was only into Chilly-dogs, and wasn't sure if he'd like or really eat anything else.

"Would you like one of these? There's plenty so help yourself if you'd like." She said, prompting him to take a donut as she held the box up abit so he could see the donuts clearly. He looked down at her then the box, smiling as he took out a light colored donut with a vanilla plastered top and brought it up to his lips, taking a bite out of it. As he took the bite, the donut let out a gooey purple cream filling as he started chewing it. After a few seconds of eating it, he swallowed taking another bite and repeated this until the donut was gone, looking at Amy afterwards.

"Hm, that was actually pretty good. I didn't know donuts could be made like that."

Sonic actually did eat a few things other then chilly-dogs but he didn't tell that to Amy, thinking she'd bother him to try something else.

"Well, you should try more foods then just Chilly-dogs every once in a while. There's lots of wonderful stuff out there you know." Amy stated this in a mocking manner as if sonic didn't need any kind of food other then chilly dogs, since this is the only thing she knew he ate.

Coming up to another street corner, He and Amy both noticed the sun was going down, as the sky dimmed abit while they crossed the street to the other side, continuing their path down the sidewalk as they started to pass by low to the ground street lamps, that where now starting to light up from the sun going out of the sky. The cool night air started to roll in as the amount of overall clouds lessened, and in minutes the whole sky was dark, covered in bright lit up stars with the exception of a few clouds here and there. Cars started driving down the street next to them and they both had a very clear view of the sky, time passing to the now night time environment.

Up ahead, Tail's shop could be seen and this meant their walk was going to end soon. The area around Tail's shop was pretty dark, clearly indicating nobody was there. Sonic didn't really care about this, and simply walked over to the front door and rang the bell, thinking it would be worth a try. After about 30 seconds, Sonic gave the Door-bell another ring, thinking maybe he'd get a response. However, just as with the first ring, the blue hedgehog didn't get a reply of any kind. Considering their current situation at this point, Sonic was now confused and didn't know where else to turn from here so he headed back over to Amy who knew what was going on. At this point, both of them had the same thought. Just where was tails?


End file.
